


The last time Sam'n'Dean picked up a girl

by Vesta (Biggelois)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-02
Updated: 2010-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biggelois/pseuds/Vesta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says. And it goes like this; She was small, tiny almost. She had blonde pigtails and she made Sam's breath hitch when he saw her. Dean was steering her towards him through the smoky air in the pub. She was everything they had talked about getting. Just perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The last time Sam'n'Dean picked up a girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of a three-part series. Takes place before the end of season three.

She was small, tiny almost. She had blonde pigtails and she made Sam's breath hitch when he saw her. Dean was steering her towards him through the smoky air in the pub. She was everything they had talked about getting. Just perfect.

Sam bet her breasts would fit so perfectly in his palms, in Dean's too if he did more than watch. Sam hoped he would do more than just watch. That had been the deal from starters but flexibility is a virtue and Sam hoped for that.

Sam didn't know what Dean had said to her, or done to her already, because she just climbed Sam like a tree and stuck her tongue in his mouth. She didn't weigh anything at all and he grabbed her ass to keep her up, held her like a fragile thing so he wouldn't break her. Dean crowded in from behind, trapping her between them. He was licking her ear and Sam could hear the whispers; "He has the biggest cock," Dean said, "it's so big it's gonna split you in half, you gonna feel it in your belly when he's all in. No room for anything else, you won't be able to move when he's there."

Dean inched his hands in between then, putting them over her small breasts and she just keened in Sam 's mouth. "When he's done, when you think you can't take anymore, I'm gonna fuck your ass," Dean promised and she keened again. She was rocking against Sam, trying to rub her crotch against him but Dean held her back. "Not yet, sweetheart, not yet. Wait till we get there."

Where 'there' was, was nothing to argue about. The trip to the motel was short, thank god, otherwise Sam would have made the night short by coming in his boxers what with the way she crawled all over him in the backseat. Dean kept an eye on them in the rear view mirror, mumbling streams of filth, told Sam what to do, what he would do as soon as they were there, palming himself through his jeans.

The girl sprawled in Sam's lap, legs spread. The buttons in her blouse were scattered over the backseat, Sam had ripped it open when they didn't pop as he wanted and latched on to a nipple. She grunted and pushed her breast against him and Sam got the hint, sucked harder. Sam couldn't say what turned him on the most; the girl's whimpering or the dirt coming from Dean. He was still talking, groaning a little, about Sam's big cock, how he would spread her so wide open, fill her up.

It was like a picture ripped from the glossy skin mag; her on her back on the bed, pigtails askew and Dean between her legs. Sam stood by the bed and just watched for a moment. He could see how Dean worked her, three fingers in her wet, pink cunt, wriggling, moving, tongue lapping at her clit. She made the prettiest noises, like it hurt but not really. Sam held on to what little sense he had left, watching Dean drive her nuts, watching Dean rub his own swollen cock against the sheets. Getting ready. Sam got up next to her, tangling his fingers in here hair, messing up the pigtails even more.

"I wanna fuck you on your belly," Sam murmured against her mouth, tongue licking deep and she moved like a snake, wriggling around. Dean rolled with her, coming up on his knees behind her, looking at Sam all the while, challenge clear in his eyes. "You gonna do it?" he said. "Gonna take her, let me watch? On her knees, like you said?"

The look hit Sam low in the gut, coiling heat deep and slow. Dean's face was wet with her slickness, lips swollen and red. They had said no dallying but Sam had to taste. He dove forward, swiping his tongue over Dean's mouth.

Dean tasted of sweat of and salt and pussy, tasted like gunpowder and smoke. It made him almost forget the girl between them. But she made that nose again, painbutnotpain, and when he looked down he saw four of Dean's fingers inside her. Spreading her open, stretching the pink folds to the limit and the thought of pushing into that, knowing he would stretch her so much more had Sam groaning, pushing Dean aside to get to her.

He pulled Dean's fingers out, putting his own there, two of them, pushing in. He groaned at the slickwetclench. She was rocking her hips, twisting, mumbling under her breath.

Dean was behind him, talking again, "get in there, give it to her, see how she wants it, all wet and ready for you. Fuck her, Sammy, fuck her and get her all slippery. I'm gonna slide my cock in there when you're done, get it all wet and then I'm gonna fuck her ass. Wanna see that?" Sam could only gasp at the picture Dean painted, hell yeah he wanted that.

Dean took Sam's cock in his hand, rubbing it over her pussy, pushing it against Sam's fingers inside her. There was no shot that he could fit both fingers and cock in there, she was too small for that, but the thought made him quake. Sam could just groan and hold on to the slim hips in front of him. Hips that fit so perfectly in his hands. She had her ass tilted up, head down and legs spread and he could feel her shaking, so close to coming but they wouldn't let her, not yet.

There was no end to the sweetslippery slide inside her, all hot and wet and clenching and Sam could feel her come around him at the first push in. Feel the insane fluttering around him, squeezing and teasing, all velvety hot. He look down, saw himself moving inside and she was really too tiny for this. She couldn't possibly take him but Dean was still behind him, one hand on Sam's cock, the other on his hip, pushing forward, feeding hard flesh into soft and yielding. She was wriggling restlessly again, trying to roll her hips back but Sam held her still. He would give it to her, but in his own sweet time and he was in no hurry all of a sudden. Dean chuckled behind him, licking his neck, stroking Sam's cock on every thrust in.

She moaned again when he decided it was enough and slid in, balls deep, in one move. Spine rigid and back bent, her knees lifting of the bed. She didn't weigh anything, really, so Sam took a hold and began moving her on him, fucking her back on him. Dean crawled up to her head and sat with his legs spread. He used the pigtails to draw her forward, to his cock, pushing it at her mouth. Hadn't it been so hot it would have been stupid in all its pornyness. Sam knew on some deepdown level that this wasn't ok, you didn't use a woman like this but he couldn't for the life of him remember why. Not when she drooled around Dean's cock, not when Dean moaned with every thrust of his hips, not when she was so silken sweet and tight around him.

"That's it, Sammy, make her take it." Dean grunted, thrusting up in her mouth, still holding her pigtails, holding her still. Sam leaned down, slipped a hand between her legs to rub her. He tickled his fingers around her cunt, feeling where he had her spitted, and she was back to whining. He set up a pace, thrusting in and pushing her forward onto Dean, fucking them both.

Sam must have done something right, because she went wild under him. Small body twisting and writhing, muscles sizing up, drawing him in deeper. Dean looked at him again, the same meltdown look as before and the heat in him spiked, made his hips ache with the need to come. "You gonna come?" he hissed. "Gonna come soon? Hurry up, Sammy. I want in."

That did it. To hell with patient and making it last. Hands holding her belly, he could feel himself move, feel the bulge when he bottomed out, almost feel himself jerk and spurt deep inside her. He took her with him when he fell to his side, grabbing her legs and holding her open, spreading her legs wide open, ready for Dean. She didn't say anything but made noises, high pitched, wailing noises and if he hadn't come already that would have done the trick. Dean was up in heartbeat, on top of them, grabbing her hips.

She jolted against his chest when Dean slammed in. Sam got his hand between her legs again, feeling Dean move with hard fast thrusts, rubbing at her to set her off again. She was a shivering mess, still making those incoherent noises, Dean's groans mingling with them. Sam caught Dean's eyes, pupils blown wide, this crazy look of lust on his face. This wouldn't take long, not when he was so wired. The girl between them was just a tool to get there, to this, what ever it could be called.

Dean slowed, leaned down and sucked the girl's nipple into his mouth before rearing up and pulling out. He smiled down at them, a wicked, eye-gleaming smile that would have small children and their mothers running. "Gonna fuck your ass now. Said I would. Get me wet in your pussy, wet with Sam's spunk."

She tried to wriggle away, saying 'no no haven't before' but Sam wrapped his arms around her and held her still. Dean tipped her hips up more, pushed her legs wide as ever. She went stock still and quiet when Dean mounted. Sam could feel the tension in her, it must hurt, unprepped as she was. Sam got the feeling again that this is not how you treat a woman, you just don't but the thought went as fast as before. He looked up at Dean, the smile was gone, face strained, muscles in his arms bulging. He didn't trust hard, but enough for her to slip and slide a little in the sweat pooling between her back and Sam's chest, rubbing her ass against Sam's awakening dick.

Dean grinned again, "Won't be long now, sweet ass like yours, can't hold it." He locked gazes with Sam again, until his eyes rolled back in his head. Sam felt the quake in Dean's body when he came, felt it like it was himself.

When they had untangled and wiped the tears of the girl's face, Sam lay staring up at the ceiling. When he had seen Dean come like that, felt it, he had realised something. This wasn't the first time they picked up a woman and shared her. But now he knew why, the look on Dean's face had told him. He was right when he thought of the women as tools, they were just there because Sam could not do 'that' to Dean. Or hadn't dared so far. They used them for what they wanted to do to each other. Simple as that. Perhaps it was time to get by the pussyfooting around now. He looked at Dean's sleeping face. He held the girl cradled against him, spooned behind her.

Tomorrow night there would be no woman there, Sam decided. They didn't have time enough to spend on excuses anymore.


End file.
